Règle n'5
by Mad H.W
Summary: Une fête d'Halloween. Des gâteaux magiques. Du bordeaux. Et un costume de fée Clochette. HAPPY HALLOWEEN [OS - 2p!Talia] (dédicace à Kurea-chan ;) )


_Bonsoir~_

 _Donc voici un OS qui s'inscrit dans la continuité (oulà! trop de mots compliqués pour un dimanche ! XD) des travaux de nos très respectées Kurea-chan & Mimichan *cœurs* (en gros, ouais, je fais pareil XD, désolée)_

 _J'adore les 2p! et vendredi soir, alors que j'avais relu l'OS de Kurea le matin même, j'ai eu envie de faire, moi aussi, un travail sur ceux-là._

 _Donc voilà. Je ne maitrise pas encore très bien les 2p! mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même~_ ;)

 **Histoire :** _Règle n°5  
_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genres :** _Romance, lemon  
_

 **Rating :** _M_

 **Couple :** _2p!FrUk (2p!France~Lilian x 2p!United Kingdom~Oliver)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est_ _du_ _yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas et c'est EXPLICITE_

Enjoy~

* * *

Plateau en main, Oliver glissait entre les invités, proposant à qui en voulait ses succulentes -et non moins illicites- pâtisseries.

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt une heure qui circulait, cherchant du regard le maître et des lieux et accessoirement, amant. Il finit par le trouver, entouré de ses deux amis. Le britannique s'agaça qu'il préfère rester avec plutôt que de profiter de la soirée d'Halloween avec lui.

« - Mon cœur ! Fit-il en fusillant l'albinos et l'hispanique du regard, je te cherchais partout.

\- Ouais et bah moi je t'évitais partout. » grogna le français.

Oliver tiqua et une étincelle dangereuse s'alluma dans ses yeux improbables.

« - Voyons~ c'est pas gentil de dire ça... » son ton eut le mérite de faire partir les deux indésirables et il s'assit sur les genoux du blond qui gronda.

Déguisé en fée Clochette, la robe de l'anglais remonta et ne cacha bientôt plus grand-chose. Conscient de son effet, il guida de force les mains de Lilian vers ses fesses et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« - Cupcake, mon beau ? demanda t-il de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

\- Sans façon. Je ne veux pas de tes champignons hallucinogènes. »

Le plus jeune fit la moue.

« - Mais voyons ! Les garçons qui m'ont sifflé tout à l'heure les ont beaucoup apprécié~ Surtout qu'ils reprenaient la route... »

Le français déglutit. La folie de amant ressortait parfois violemment et les nuits d'Halloween étaient encore pires…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin tandis qu'il remua les hanches, créant une friction contre le pantalon de pirate du blond. Il saisit du bout des doigts l'un des gâteaux toujours en équilibre sur son plateau.

« - Ouvre la bouche mon amour... »

C'était un ordre. On le lisait dans ses prunelles où brillait son délire. Lilian obtempéra.

« - Tu vas me le payer…

\- Mais oui, mais oui... » rigola t-il comme si le francophone lui parlait de la dernière paire de chaussure à la mode.

La musique autour d'eux se faisait de plus en plus forte. Les costumes défilaient : sorcières, démons, Harley Quinn, Joker… Tous les personnages se confondaient dans cette nuée alcoolisée et droguée.

Parmi la foule, quelqu'un interpella Oliver. Celui-ci fit signe qu'il arriva et se mordit la lèvre en se retournant vers le français.

« - Mmmm… Je vais devoir y aller, les gens ont envie de mes… friandises~ »

Sur ce, il embrassa Lilian qui n'hésita pas à raffermir sa prise sur le postérieur de son amant. Son bras droit s'enroula possessivement autour de la taille de l'anglais et sa langue vint jouer avec celle de son vis à vis. Oliver le mordit tout à coup, rompant l'échange. Un peu de salive lui coulait sur le menton et il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de venir lécher la blessure qu'il venait d'infliger à au blond.

 **Règle n°1 : ne JAMAIS énerver Lilian.**

 **Règle n°2 : ne JAMAIS lui faire quelque tord physique.**

Oliver venait d'aller à l'encontre de ces deux règles en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait dix minutes avant de prendre cher. Et pour lui, sa signifiait ne plus pouvoir s'asseoir pendant une semaine après avoir été pris plusieurs fois contre n'importe qu'elle surface dure et douloureuse.

Il se leva, les gâteaux dans sa main gauche. Juste avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule dansante, il se pencha à l'oreille du francophone pour lui murmurer :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas… Dans le cupcakes que je t'ai fais manger, il n'y avait aucune drogue… Juste quelques aphrodisiaques… J'ai hâte de te retrouver dans dix minutes, ça devrait avoir fait son effet~ »

Il rit avant de disparaître, laissant le plus vieux en train de préparer sa vengeance, prêt à tuer absolument n'importe quelle personne qui viendrait lui parler.

 **Règle n°3 : ne JAMAIS provoquer sexuellement Lilian.**

Oliver ne s'assoirait plus pendant deux semaines.

x.x.x.x.x

Son plateau désormais vide, le britannique rejoignit la cuisine pour se ravitailler en space-cakes. En entrant dans la cuisine, il eut le déplaisir de découvrir Gilen et Andres en train de boire des bières. L'anglais eut une grimace de dégoût en contemplant leur boisson quand on pensait au magnifique punch qu'il avait fait tout spécialement pour la fête.

Détournant les yeux, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur le micro-onde. Son amant devait être à point, il fallait qu'il le retrouve~

Il posa son plateau et fit volte-face. Une voix l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse sortir.

« - Si tu cherches Lilian, il est à la cave. »

Les yeux du britannique s'illuminèrent.

Alors il voulait faire ça dans la cave, avec ses bouteilles de vin qu'il chérissait tant… C'était adorable…

L'esprit d'Oliver était clairement tordu. Il n'y avait que lui pour trouver que se faire prendre dans un sous-sol humide pouvait être romantique.

En descendant les marches qui menait à la célèbre ''salle des vins'' des Bonnefoy, l'anglais sentit sa robe se resserrer. Il avait presque oublié…

Il tremblait déjà d'excitation quand il arriva enfin en bas. Comme un enfant impatient d'avoir son cadeau, il avait passé les dernières marches en sautillant.

Il entra dans l'immense salle pur y découvrir son cad- amant, en train de boire ce qui devait être un grand crû. Oliver n'y connaissait rien, à ça. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Lilian s'était vraiment énervé et l'avait frappé -même pas pour le prendre après, c'était dire l'outrage- quand il en avait versé une sur les roses blanches pour « les rendre rouges » comme il disait, alors qu'il avait abusé des gâteaux.

Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol si bien que le français se retourna, posant son verre sur un étagère quelconque.

« - T'as pris ton temps. Siffla t-il.

\- Désolé mon sucre d'orge, ils ne voulaient pas me lâcher~ »

Lilian leva un sourcil vers le rouquin qui sourit de plus belle. Il connaissait la jalousie de son amant et aimait en jouer.

« - Tu es jaloux peut-être ? Susurra t-il.

\- Dans tes rêves. Je ne veux juste pas qu'on joue avec mes jouets… Et plus important. Ajouta-il en montrant son érection turgescente. Je vais te prendre maintenant et tout de suite mais ne me dis pas que tu avais des aphrodisiaques dans tous les cupcakes parce que si je suis comme ÇA après une bouchée…

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, il n'y en avait que dans le tien. C'était un spécial~ »

Le francophone claqua la langue devant tant de mièvrerie.

« - Et… reprit l'anglais, il est possible que j'ai goûté ton gâteau aussi... »

Il souleva le peu de tissu qui couvrait son sexe pour découvrir celui-ci, luisant de liquide pré-séminal et largement tendu.

Ce fut trop pour le français et il plaqua aussitôt Oliver contre le mur le plus proche.

Le britannique lâcha un gémissement de plaisir quand son amant remonta sa robe pour découvrir son intimité et qu'il sentit son regard brûlant sur lui.

Sans aucune préparation, Lilian s'enfonça aussi profondément qu'il pu, faisant se tendre le corps du roux qui venait de jouir sous le plaisir mêlé à la douleur qui l'avait happé.

« - Alors comme ça tu viens déjà, espèce de traînée… » fit Lilian dans son dos.

Oliver frissonna rien qu'à cette voix, encore secoué par les soubresauts de l'orgasme. Cette voix grave rouillée par la cigarette qui lui disait des choses sales alors qu'il le prenait… Il sentit son membre recommencer son ascension et gémit en remuant les hanches :

« - Mmmm… Continue. Plus fort. »

Sa tête fut soudain tirée en arrière. Le francophone maintint les cheveux du roux avec sa main libre afin que sa tête arrive à son niveau.

« - Ne. Me dis. Plus jamais. Quoi faire. »

Sans attendre la réponse de l'anglais, il colla sa bouche à la sienne, faisant s'entrechoquer leur dents et provoquant un nouveau frisson de plaisir chez son compagnon. Leur langues jouaient ensemble alors qu'il reprenait ses mouvements brusques et secs.

Oliver se perdait dans le plaisir et la souffrance, si bien que ses cris résonnèrent bientôt dans toute la pièce.

« - Crie… Oui… Encore plus haut, la musique couvre tes magnifiques gémissements, il faut qu'ils puissent les entendre de là haut... » fit le blond avant de venir lui mordre la nuque.

Oliver hocha rapidement la tête et suivit les indications du francophone, quitte à se casser la voix.

Le membre bouillant de Lilian continuait d'étirer ses muscles internes et de pilonner sa prostate. Il sentit de la bave couler et son phallus commença à frotter contre le mur de pierres.

Et c'était bon… C'était bon putain…

Lilian avait le don de lui faire voir les étoiles tout en le prenant sauvagement. Lilian était un dieu du sexe et Oliver ressentait régulièrement le besoin d'annihiler la moindre personne l'ayant eu entre ses cuisses…

Parce que ce dieu, parce que Lilian était à lui et rien qu'à lui !

« - Oui ! Plus vite ! Plus profond ! Défonce-moi putain ! » criait-il.

Un liquide blanchâtre finit par poindre par son gland alors qu'il se frictionnait toujours contre la roche.

« - T'aime ça ? Oui… T'aime ça quand je te prends, sale catin. »

Le mal parlé du français faillit le faire jouir une seconde fois. Il sentait l'orgasme monter en lui en même temps que sa prostate était maltraitée.

Oliver ferma les yeux sous les sensations procurées par le blond. Oui… Encore un peu et…

Le francophone s'arrêta soudain, se retirant complètement de son intimité. L'anglophone allait protester quand il sentit quelque chose enserrer la base de son sexe, l'empêchant de venir.

« - Wha- What are you doing ?... »

Sous l'effet du plaisir, il avait oublié la **règle n°** **4** **: ne JAMAIS parler anglais à Lilian.**

« - Alors comme ça tu cherches vraiment… Et bien, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est ta punition. Fit-il en touchant le phallus d'Oliver. Tu ne viendras pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas fais. »

Il donna une claque sur le postérieur du rouquin qui tressailli de surprise et concupiscence. L'anglais tourna lentement la tête pour croiser les orbes emplies de luxure du francophone.

Celui-ci sourit avant de se renfoncer d'un coup. Ses mouvements furent plus rapides et plus désordonnés qu'auparavant, Oliver cru même sentir qu'il grossissait encore sous ses cris.

Il ne pouvait pas jouir mais qu'importe ? L'anglais se sentait déjà empli -c'est le cas de la dire- de joie d'être prit ainsi par son amour. Et s'il pouvait lui faire plaisir…

Finalement, il sentit Lilian se libérer en lui dans un grognement. Un frémissement parcouru l'anglophone quand son amant se retira, caressant ses chairs dans un même temps.

Enfin, le français défit le ruban et le britannique de déversa sur le sol en béton, sa voix aiguë se répercutant sur les murs. Les jambes tremblantes, Oliver glissa le long de la paroi pour s'asseoir contre elle. Il reprenait doucement sa respiration tout en contemplant son amant.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et son sexe maintenant vidé brillait de sa semence. L'anglais se serait attendu à ce que le francophone parte, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha du roux avec un sourire. Oliver comprit tout de suite l'ordre muet : nettoie.

Il se redressa pour se mettre à genou, sentant le sperme de Lilian qui s'échappait de son intimité pour se rependre par terre, sa robe et ses jambes.

Avec un sourire appréciateur, il fixa le gland et le lécha, puis il s'attaqua à la longueur, avec de petits bruits lascifs. La virilité du français ne tarda pas à reprendre de la vigueur et Oliver l'aida par de brefs coups de langues, à atteindre une nouvelle apogée.

Prenant son temps, il suça, glissa, titilla. Ce coup-ci, c'était lui qui avait les cartes en mains. Et il comptait en profiter un peu~

Avec un petit sourire, il se mit à embrasser la verge palpitante.

« - Oliver… qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?… Pourquoi tu ralentis ? »

Il releva la tête, Lilian avait les traits crispés. Il sourit d'avantage.

« - Mais mon amour… Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais ce soir…

\- … Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

La flamme de psychopathe dans ses yeux se fit plus présente et le francophone retint un juron.

Oliver. Avec son sexe bandant. A moins de dix centimètres.

Il fallait la jouer serré.

« - Oliver… Tu comptes vraiment me faire dire ça dans ces conditions ? tenta t-il.

\- Je sais que c'est le cas, je veux juste te l'entendre dire mon amour~ »

 **Règle n°5 : Lilian ne dit JAMAIS ''je t'aime''**

Lilian soupira. L'anglais était décidément accroc à lui.

Il allait renoncer quand un éclair de génie lui passa par la tête.

Il se pencha lentement vers l'anglophone, pour glisser près de son oreille :

« - Si tu ne veux pas me faire jouir, je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre~ »

Les orbes d'Oliver s'enflammèrent. Il n'eut pas à attendre dix secondes que sa bouche était sur lui.

L'anglophone savait qu'il avait dit ça délibérément mais détesta qu'on doute même de ses talents d'amant. Sa bouche fit des allers-retours sur le membre, sa langue passant par moment sur le gland et sa main jouant avec les bourses. Il alternait les rythmes lents et rapides, si bien que Lilian ne tarda pas à se rependre dans sa bouche.

Il avala toute la semence du français quand celui-ci éjacula. Un filet coula le long de son menton et il se lécha les lèvres avant de se relever.

Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre sur ses jambes que Lilian le plaquait de nouveau contre la roche. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et descendit mordiller son cou, laissant quelques suçons. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour murmurer :

« - Que ce soit bien clair, tu es à moi. Et… Je t'aime... »

Profitant de la stupeur d'Oliver, il remonta son pantalon, saisit son verre de bordeaux et quitta la cave.

 **Règle n** **°6** **: Oliver est** **(dans de rares occasions),** **la seule exception à la règle n°** **5** **.**

* * *

 **Note :** Juste pour préciser, Gilen est 2p!Prusse et Andres 2p!Espagne (j'ai trouvé les noms sur le wiki2p! ;) )

Voilà~

J'ai conscience que c'est pas parfait mais je tenais à faire quelques chose pour Halloween (oui, je suis en retard et j'ai déjà publié deux trucs ce jour-là mais crotte ! XD)

Bref,

KISS KISS,

-MDH


End file.
